1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data reproduction transmission apparatus and a data reproduction transmission method that are suitably applied to a video audio information reproduction transmission apparatus for reproducing the video and audio information coded according to a predetermined information processing rule and for transmitting it to a digital signal processing equipment.
This invention more particularly relates to a data reproduction transmission apparatus and a data reproduction transmission method that are capable of normal reproduction and special reproduction of the image such as static reproduction, fast forward reproduction, or fast backward reproduction with good reproducibility as in the case of the analog signal processing equipment, in the case that the video and audio information that is obtained from the digital broadcast or a digital memory medium is digitally transmitted wherein the video and audio information is coded according to a predetermined information processing rule so that the coded data or decoded data including the video and audio information is restructured to the coded data that is acceptable for a digital signal processing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital signal processing equipments have been popularly used more than analogue signal processing equipments as the semiconductor integration circuit technology has been developed. For example, in many cases the video audio information is recorded in the digital recording medium such as optical disc. In the field of the television broadcast, the digital broadcast, which codes the video audio information and supplies it to the receiver side, is becoming popular. A dynamic image compression technique such as MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group: International Standardization Organization, standard system for compressing dynamic image) has been employed to efficiently record or efficiently transmit the video audio information that is handled in these information processing fields. In MPEG-TS system, the video audio information is coded according to a predetermined information processing rule.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram for illustrating an exemplary structure of a digital video audio processing system. In the digital video audio processing system shown in FIG. 1, in many cases, a video recording reproduction apparatus 5 connected to an analog television 6 is used, and the digital satellite broadcast is received by an analog television 6 or digital television 7.
In the video recording reproduction apparatus 5, the video and audio information coded according to MPEG-TS transmission system is reproduced. For example, a digital recording medium 5A such as an optical disc is set on the video recording reproduction apparatus 5 and the video audio information recorded in the recording medium 5A is reproduced, or the video audio information transmitted and received from a broadcasting station by way of digital satellite is recorded. The video recording reproduction apparatus 5 of this type is connected to the analog television 6, and used to monitor the video audio information reproduced from the recording medium 5A or to monitor the video audio information transmitted from a broadcasting station. Of course, the analog video audio signal is supplied to the analog television 6 from the video recording reproduction apparatus 5.
In the case of the above-mentioned digital video audio processing system, the situation in which the video audio information reproduced from a digital recording medium 5A or the video audio information transmitted from a digital broadcasting station is transmitted to a digital television 7 by way of a digital interface (IEEE1394) is realized as the digital broadcast system and digital television 7 have been developed. In this case, it is required that the video and audio information is transmitted by means of digital transmission as in the case of analog transmission not only for normal reproduction but also for special reproduction such as static reproduction, fast forward reproduction, or fast backward reproduction.
However, in the case of compression algorithm for performing interframe processing such as MPEG system, it is difficult for the digital signal processing equipment to realize special reproduction such as static reproduction, fast forward reproduction, or fast backward reproduction in comparison with the analog signal processing equipment. To send out the coded data to the digital television 7 when special reproduction is operated by use of the video recording reproduction apparatus 5, it is required that correct MPEG video stream is restructured and it is then supplied to the IEEE1394 communication cable 9.
In view of the above, the present invention has been accomplished to solve the above-mentioned problem, and it is the object of the present invention to propose a data reproduction transmission apparatus and a data reproduction transmission method that are capable of normal reproduction and special reproduction of the image such as static reproduction, fast forward reproduction, or fast backward reproduction with good reproducibility as in the case of the analog signal processing equipment in the case that the video and audio information that is obtained from the digital broadcast or digital memory medium is digitally transmitted.